


Stronger Here Together

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [14]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and like nudity, like a lot of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are stronger here together, than we could ever be alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Here Together

“Ridiculous,” Bill spoke up finally, the two of them bare as anything in the bedroom of his old house. Eric raised his head to look at him.

“What would that be?” Eric asked, when it seemed that Bill would not be willingly sharing that information with him.

“That we spent so much time _not_ doing this,” Bill answered, and Eric smiled, just a little bit. Bill shrugged slightly, and, in an instant, the two of them were on their feet, the sound and scent of something familiar crossing their grounds. A moment later, it was gone, and Eric laughed.

“Must’ve been crossing to Sookie’s,” he said of Sam’s fleeting scent, and Bill shrugged. He stood from the floor and climbed into the bed - unnecessary, for the most part, except in instances such as these. Eric joined him, tossing back the covers and falling down onto the mattress. He grabbed at Bill and dragged him over until he was straddling Eric’s hips.

“Got any ideas?” Bill joked. Eric shrugged and made a dramatically indecisive face.

“Sunrise isn’t for hours,” Eric reminded him, and Bill’s fangs snapped out. Eric snapped his own out in reply, and Bill’s grin was a thing to behold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
